A lot to be Desired
by Che1sea
Summary: When tragedy strikes Sunny finds comfort in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

The phone rang loudly in the President's office. The ring sent Howard Bates from his slouching position to an upright one.

"Cascadia Tennis Academy, President Bates speaking." He answered, smoothing out his hair with his right hand.

"Yes, President Bates, just the man I needed to talk too." A woman's voice spoke up on the other end.

"How can I help you?"

"This is concerning a message that must be relayed to Sunny Capuducha immediately." The lady said quickly, Bates noticing the hint of concern she spoke with.

"Alright." He allowed the woman to continue talking, within a minute Howard's hand had made it's way to his mouth. "Oh my God."

---

Sunny span in a small circle, her hands held high and dramatically falling to her sides, with palms open she blew kisses to her adoring fans. Completely oblivious to the very peeved Tanis McTaggart beside her.

"You little brat!" She growled throwing her tennis racket onto the ground, the way most tennis players did when they lost an important match. Yes, Tanis had lost once again to Miss Capuducha.

"When will you learn that I'm _just_ unbeatable?" Sunny simpered, swinging her gym bag over her shoulders.

"Just wait, Sunny, I'll beat you some day!" Tanis warned, she let her weight rest on her left leg as her hands landed in the curves of her hips.

"Some day. But for now just pick up the balls." With that the blonde girl strolled out, as if she owned the place while Tanis was left to take care of the balls.

---

"She's got to be on some kind of a steroid. There's no way someone could be _that _good." Adena commented. The Top Guns were sitting in the Open in their usual spot in front of the TV with cards in their hands.

"No offence, Tan, but did you actually think you were going to beat her this time? Oh, Cam any threes?" Squib raised his eyebrow in her direction and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I just don't understand. The smurf is like 10 years old! 10 years old! _10 years old_!" Tanis grumbled

"Actually she's 12. Goldfish, Squib." Cameron pointed out; his legs were outstretched on the coffee table.

"Whose side are you guys on anyways?"

"Tanis, no one has ever been able to beat her." Cody stated and Tanis gave her a withering look.

"Actually I _did_ get a game off of her." Squib piped up, a sloppy grin pasted on his face.

"One game, Squib. One game." Tanis reminded him but he shrugged.

"One game you never got."

"You'll see, I'll crush that ball of evil so fast she won't even see it coming!"

---

"Sunny, I need to tell you something important." President Bates got the young girl by the arm as she was making her way to her dorm. She spun around quickly, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"I could get you sued for that."

"Sunny, please come with me to my office. This is important."

"More important than my interview with Sports Illustrated?" Sunny asked sarcastically but the way he was looking at her made her bite her tongue.

"My office." He repeated, his voice strained as if he had been yelling.

"Interview." She shot back, already heading to her dorm and ignoring his request.

"It's about your parents." Harold said in a low whisper, but still loud enough for Sunny to hear.

"What?" Something inside her stomach tightened and her head was spinning wildly. Not another word was spoken as Sunny followed her principal mindlessly into his office. A picture of a happy couple crumbled in her mind and she expected the worse.

**A/N- Favourite quotes would be nice! You know I love my reviewers. Like I would absolutely ADORE you if you reviewed. **

**P.S. Chapters will usually be this short, sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

When people gather up enough courage to imagine their deaths they usually imagine a few things. Usually, they imagine this heroic death where many lives were saved because of the way they sacrificed theirs. Sometimes they imagine their death meant something, changed the way others thought. That it made some difference in society. Others, the more reserved type of people, imagine themselves dying in a peaceful slumber, no pain or suffering involved.

A couplein Romania, never thought at all about how they'd be taken away. They mostly thought about their daughter's tennis rankings, when the gardener would show up and which maid would be cooking supper. They never expected, nor thought, that their death would be a cause of a careless accident performed by human stupidity.

---

Imagine this, two young, Romanian men with their whole lives ahead of them have decided to take a day off from their busy schedule as students and fraud their way into a local bar.

After many pints of beer and a few shots of vodka, the two deciding they were very loaded, realized (despite their fogginess) it would be better to walk home. In order to get to their houses they would pass a construction site beside a highway overpass.

"Robert, take a brick, I've got an idea." The shorter one exclaimed, a brick already in his hand.

"Is it a fun idea?" The other laughs and his friend nods drunkenly. So the shorter one leads his friend to the overpass wherethey look onto the rushing cars, their eyes filled with anticipation and excitement.

"I dare you to throw down the brick." The short one dares, his brick still resting in his right hand.

"Nah, it'll hit a car and go KABOOMM!" Robert mused, making the appropriate sound effects.

"The odds of it actually hitting one of them are like one in a kajillionllion." He reasoned, nodding his head furiously.

"Okie dokelie!" There it goes, the hard brick falling onto the highway bellow them. Barely missing a speeding car. The sound of cars honking filled the night sky.

"Told you it wouldn't hit." He smirks and they both snicker. But a malicious grin comes upon Robert's face.

"Your turn. I dare you!"

"Okay, watch me!" He agrees and he takes his brick firmly in the palm of his hand and shoots it with all force onto the highway, like his friend before him did.

Except this time, luck was on no ones side.

---

Now imagine this.

"Hunny, hurry up won't you?" A lanky and blonde lady calls from the steps of her mansion.

"I'm coming, Dearest" A handsome man in his mid-thirties appears in front of her; he tightens his arm around her shoulders and gives her a quick squeeze.

In no time they are in their car, normally they'd be riding in a limo, but tonight they're getting ready for something special.

It's their daughter's birthday tomorrow and they are heading for the airport to take a plane across the Atlantic Ocean to see her.

In the black Mercedes-Benz, they sit comfortably as the man advances onto the highway. A small picture of a blonde girl holding a tennis racket swung off the rearview mirror.

"How long has it been?" He asks, his foot easing on the pedal.

"A good two years, oh I do miss her so much." The woman frowns

"So do I." There's a long pause which is soon interrupted by a quick shriek.

"Did you see those two drunks? They just threw a brick down from the overpass!" She slaps her husband lightly and repeatedly on his shoulder.

"I saw." He grumbles, jerking forwards from her attack.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay; just think in a few hours we'll see our lovely daughter." They both smile, and the woman leans into her husband and pecks him on the cheek.

Then there's the loud sound of something breaking glass.

Everything turns black.

Blood stains the leather interior of the car.

Screams, sirens, cries and shouts are heard but the noises seem so far away.

Something broke their windshield.

---

"Shit!" The short guy yells, he glances quickly around and then takes off like a bullet down the street, his friend following closely behind them.

They stop a kilometer away to catch their breath. They can see police cars and ambulances speeding towards the highway.

"That was so much fun!" They cry in unison and they continue to head towards their home, as if nothing of importance happened.

The next morning Robert turns on his television and is shocked. He reaches for his phone, holding his head which is spinning because of his heavy hangover.

"Mmm." Someone answers from the other line.

"Dude, we killed them."

**A/N: If you're reading this please review? **


End file.
